Shannon
Shannon was Barney's first girlfriend (now his ex-girlfriend). Her first appearance was in . Biography In 1998, she was dating Barney and worked with him in a coffee house. Together, they joined the Peace Corps and planned to go to Nicaragua to help the people there. However, unbeknownst to Barney, Shannon was cheating on him with another man, Greg. In an attempt to break up with Barney, Shannon told him that her Dad wouldn't let her go to Nicaragua, but told him that he should go anyway. However, Barney went against her advice and went to see Shannon and her father, and convince her father to let Shannon come with him. However, in attempting to do so he walked in on Greg and Shannon kissing. Shannon tells Barney that she's been dating Greg for a few weeks, and that convincing Barney to leave without her was her plan to break up with him. She admits that her relationship with Barney was a phase and that Greg buys her expensive gifts. Broken hearted, Barney left Shannon a tape of him singing a song to convince her to take him back. A few days later, Shannon returns to pick up her last paycheck, revealing her new boyfriend's identity to Barney. As a result, Barney became a corporate businessman and Shannon didn't see him again for six more years. During this time, she continued dating Greg, however they eventually broke up. She also became a mother, with a young son named Max. In the present, she met Barney's friend Lily Aldrin and they talk before she gave Lily the tape with Barney's song on it. After stealing the tape from Lily, Barney went to see Shannon and showed her who he'd become since their break up. Once Barney stated why he changed, Shannon sought to make amends with him by talking to Barney about what she'd done since their break up, and they eventually slept together. Barney video-recorded the sex with his phone to prove to his friends that he did sleep with her and told them his intentions not to call her after the encounter. This was Barney's way of getting revenge on her for both leaving and cheating on him. Years later, Marshall tells Barney that he visited Shannon and mentioned his friendship with Barney, with her slapping him in the face still angry at Barney for not calling her. He says he did this to gain strength for slapping him. It was later revealed that Barney became a corporate businessman to track down Greg, gain his trust, and destroy him for stealing Shannon from him. He was hired by Greg at AltruCell Corporation and given the 'PLEASE' job: [[Provide Legal Exculpation and Sign Everything|'P'''rovide '''L'egal 'E'xculpation 'A'nd 'S'ign 'E'verything]]. Eventually, Barney colludes with the FBI, informing them of the corporation's illegal activities and had Greg arrested, completing his revenge. Family Episode Appearances # # (flashback) # # (mentioned) External Links * Category:Characters Category:Girls who dated Barney Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains